


Looking Up

by Paperpage



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Lots of Feelings after tonight’s episodes, different writing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperpage/pseuds/Paperpage
Summary: Just a tiny Drabble in a weird POV :3 Hope y’all enjoy!
Relationships: None
Kudos: 12





	Looking Up

After getting home late last night with dad, Steven finally got the rest he needed. Even after talking with dad about Connie, he still felt… heavy. Exhausted. He didn’t know what tomorrow was going to bring. 

It was nice though. It was nice talking with dad. He’s not sure he’s ready to talk about his “trauma” with him yet, but he feels better knowing that he has his dad when he needs him. 

He’s gonna call Connie tomorrow. He’s sure that he’s gonna do that. He needs space to sort himself out. So that he can find something that he’ll look up to when he wakes up the next morning.


End file.
